School for Evil
The School for Evil is the evil half of the School for Good and Evil. Its full name is The School for Evil Edification and Propagation of Sin. Its current dean is Sophie of Woods Beyond. Its students are commonly known as Nevers. Architecture The School for Evil has staircases which leads to three towers: Malice, Mischief, '''and '''Vice. The school was designed black for its outer appearance. Interior The school, described and written by the author himself, smelled like a mix of unwashed bodies, stinking wolf and mildewed stone. Three staircases leads to each tower, one carved with monsters read MALICE, another one etched with spiders said MISCHIEF, and the last with snakes read VICE. Along the walls are covered with different-colored frames according to the Never's alumni ranking. MALICE TOWER -''' Not much is known about this tower except that Sophie, Dot, Hester and Anadil were roommates in this tower (Room 66). The dorm room was described as a "burnt dorm room" (by Sophie), which probably applies with the other rooms, too. 'MISCHIEF TOWER -' 'VICE TOWER -' 'SCHOOL MASTER (now Dean Sophie's) TOWER -' The School Master's tower was transformed into Dean Sophie's Quarters after the School Master deceased. The tower has a Sophie statue (known as Winner's Weatherwane) as the roof with her way to the Evil Castle. Exterior The school was formerly black and has an architecture of a castle, and shares a few similarities with The School for Good. The castle's appearance changed after Rafal's death as Sophie took charge for The School for Evil. Currently, the school is designed to look like a Halloween "amusement park"The School for Good and Evil: Ever Never Handbook; page 9 - amusement park described by Dean Clarissa Dovey, with flashy orange-red lights with an evil look.The School for Good and Evil: The Ever Never Handbook; page 10 - A New Vision of Evil School Supplies Required for All Students: 1 trunk made of Ooty-kingdom black coral with the student's initials emblazoned in golden leaf 1 stymph-ride pass (included in Admissions package) 4 sheaves of smooth brich-bark scrolls 14 raven-feather quills 1 piranha-jaw quill sharpener 4 bottles of shark-blood ink Required Extras for Nevergirls: 17 snakeskin pouches of honeycream for daytime use 17 snakeskin pouches of hollyoak serum for overnight moisturizing 1 platypus-bill hair straightener 1 pair of crow-beak hair-braiding tongs 1 pair of cuticle-reducing bullhide gloves Required Extras for Neverboys: 1 stingray-tail straight razor 1 jar of shaving jelly 1 pair of barbell boulders Strongly Recommended: 1 Evil Fairy sleep-inducing spindle 2 storm cloud pillows with hailstone embroidery 1 poisonous hemlock bedspread 1 self-denigrating magic mirror, set to level "No Pain, No Gain" Optional: 2 packs of Hindersunshine pills 1 pair of enchanted sleep shorts with an extra-strength night-fart filter School Uniforms Nevergirls '''Pre-School Master Era: * COAT: Tigris-fur cloak; copper embossment from Smee's Booty Auction * COLLAR: Shadow-silk ribbon * SHOES: Blade-tipped slippers, sharp enough to poke a cyclops eye * ACCESSORIES: Defanged hydra School Master Era: * SMOCK: Tea-length aged cotton in dead soul black (by Hunterzombie & Witch, Ltd.) * SHOES: Pointy-toe booties with blood-resistance finish * ACCESSORIES: Everlasting cobwebs, Festering Wound eau de perfum Sophie Era: * DRESS: Dean Sophie debuted this outfit during a Lunchtime Lecture on "Just Say No to Drab" during her first year as a student and is now proud to see it is the standard of dress for all future Nevers. * SHOES: Dean Sophie has had to wade through a lot of muck on her journey to Evil greatness, and she wants all Nevergirls to know that they, too, can trudge through mud in style. * ACCESSORIES: This lace veil commemorates the great Lady Lesso, Dean Sophie's predecessor and mentor. The gloves are designed to show off a fresh manicure with one of Dean Sophie's custom nail polishes. Neverboys Pre-School Master Era: * COAT: Embroidered cobra-skin overcoat with carbuncle buckles * PANTALOONS: Wide-fit chintz in bubonic black * SHOES: Sharp spade loafers, helpful to dig trenches in sudden battles * KNIFE: Recommended for defense against rogue stymphs in the Woods, but forbidden in the castle at all times. School Master Era: * TUNIC: Authentic cursed sailcloth from the Jolly Roger. * BREECHES: Slender-fit torn canvas in fungus blue * SHOES: Torture boots with werewolf-skeleton details * KNIFE: (Optional; only Dean-sanctioned, professionally blunted weapons allowed and never in the presence of other students) Sophie Era: * COAT: Sable "Rafal" coat with diamond spikes- an homage to one of the most stylish villains of all time * TROUSERS: Real men wear black, unlike the future king of Camelot * SHOES: Each pair of these jooti-style loafers is individually crafted by the award-winning cobbler gnomes from the Sand Mountains of Rajashah Teachers & Faculty: * FEMALE: Female teachers of Evil must wear a sharp-shouldered, wing-collared dress. Sinister detailing is encouraged. Hair should be kept in a tight bun or braid, shoe heels sharpened to a deadly point, and nails painted either black or blood red only. * MALE: Male teachers of Evil must wear one of the dark-colored robes hanging in the Tower of Vice haunted wardrobe. These robes are 500 years old, never washed and their stench well earned. (Many a teacher has smothered with these robes as a punishment.) Faculty are encouraged to accesorise with spikes, chains, and collars, provided they are true testaments to Evil rather than fleeting fashion trends. Course Catalog (List of Classes) Year One All classes required Evil 101 - Uglification, taught by Professor Manley Evil 102 - Henchmen Training, taught by Castor Evil 103 - Curses & Death Traps, taught by Dean Sophie Evil 104 - History of Villainy, taught by Professor Hort Evil 105 - Special Talents, taught by Professor Sheeks Evil 106 - Surviving Fairy Tales, taught by various Forest Group leaders Year Two All classes required Evil 201 - Uglification: Disguises & Deformity, taught by Professor Manley Evil 202 - Henchmen: Field Training, taught by Castor Evil 203 - Advanced Curses & Death Traps, taught by Dean Sophie Evil 204 - History of Fairy Tales, taught by Professor Hort Evil 205 - Advanced Spell Casting, taught by Professor Sheeks Evil 206 - Surviving Fairy Tales, taught by various Forest Group leaders Year Three Students enroll in 5 of these classes, but Surviving Fairy Tales is still required Evil 301 - Uglification Seminar: Mimicry, taught by Professor Manley Evil 302 - Uglification: Leader "Looks", taught by Dean Sophie Evil 303 - Uglification Seminar: Henchmen "Looks", taught by Professor Manley Evil 304 - Independent Study: Sidekick Challenge Organiser, taught by Castor Evil 305 - Curses & Death Traps: Nemesis Dream Analysis, taught by Dean Sophie Evil 306 - Curses & Death Traps: Phantom Duels, taught by Dean Sophie Evil 307 - History Seminar: History of War, taught by Professor Hort Evil 308 - Ever Kingdoms: Pillaging & Pilfering, taught by Professor Sheeks Evil 309 - Advanced Spell Casting: Flying, taught by Professor Sheeks Evil 310 - Surviving Fairy Tales, taught by various Forest Group leaders Year Four ''' Nevers are divided into Leaders, Helpers and Mogrifs and embark on a yearlong quest in the Endless Woods, returning at the end of the year for their graduation ceremony. School Teachers and Faculty '''Lady Lesso (Former Curses & Death Traps) Lady Lesso taught curses and death traps that could help the villains kill their Nemesis. She also led some challenges such as murder practice, which was supposedly her favorite. She taught before and during Sophie and Agatha's years at the school. Sophie of Woods Beyond (Current Curses & Death Traps) It was never really said what Sophie really taught, only that she was the replacement for Lady Lesso once Lady Lesso died. Bilious Manley '(Uglification) "Ugliness - Being ugly means freedom. Only when you destroy who you think you are you will be free!" '''Castor '(Henchmen Training) 'Sheeba Sheeks '(Special Talents) 'Hort of Bloodbrook '(History of Villainy) '''Wolves In charge of the school's patrol and discipline. Failed students will be slaves in the opposite schoolThe School For Good and Evil - Chapter 26 'The Circus of Talents', page 423-424, thus making the failed Nevers become Fairies (a few of them) and the failed Evers become Wolves. School Rules Students must remain in their assigned schools at all times. Students must not kill their fellow students. Students are forbidden to go into the Endless Woods after dark. Students (as well as teachers and ''Deans) are forbidden from interfering with the Storian. Be aware that gargoyles are ''not decorations, they have orders to kill. Readers and Descendants are equally valuable to the school community. Students are unable to cast spells on school grounds until their finger glows have been unlocked. Students with three consecutive last-place ranks will be failed. Students should not attempt to manipulate or conceal the swan crests on their uniforms. Students are expected to be in their rooms for curfew at 10:15 P.M. sharp. Students are forbidden from attempting to cross the barrier on Halfway Bridge. Once students have been tracked into Leaders, Henchmen and Mogrifs (animals and plants), these decisions are final. Hunting of animals in the Blue Forest is strictly forbidden. A princess and a witch can be friends, but students should endeavour to form alliances within their own schools. All extracurricular clubs must be preapproved by both Deans. School for Evil: Doom Room A torture room with several weapons unlike the School for Good's Groom Room. Previously occupied by the Beast before Dean Sophie killed it after it angered her when it cut her hair leaving it short and "...short as a boys!" Historical Artifacts Enchanted Mirror belonging to Leandra of Frostplains (aka the Snow Queen) Conklejohn of Necro Ridge (aka the scorpion from the Scorpion and the Frog) Slippers belonging to Angus of Woods Beyond (aka Jack's giant) First-year arrival outfit belonging to Sophie of Woods Beyond Weekly Meal Plan Dean Sophie created a new meal plan for the School for Evil, forbidding milk, gruel, potatoes, cheese, salt and shellfish. Instead, it offers greens as the foundation of meals, smelly foods that are good for the skin, bread-like substances and occasional indulgences for dates, balls, weddings or coronations. Anadil and Hester were very skeptical of this plan, with Hester suggesting takeaways as a good way to eat instead, enclosing menus in the Ever Never Handbook. Trivia * The students at The School for Evil call themselves Nevers, referring to "Nevermore". * Each villain (who defeats their nemesis) has their own "Nevermore". * Graduation ranks consist of: Leaders (Students who consistently stay in first 5 rankings), Henchmen (students who consistently stay between rankings 6 to 12) and Mogrifs (Students who consistently stay in the 13th rank or lower). * The School For Evil applies punishment to students in The Doom Room. The Executioner was the Beast until Sophie killed him after her time in the Doom Room. References Category:Locations Category:Schools